Falconry
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Robin is missing. No one knows how or why. The Titans aren't the only ones looking for their lost bird though. Can they find him before he flies away for good?
1. chapter 1

Raven awoke when the intruder alarm went off. A quick flick of fabric had her cloak over her shoulders and she was off, running into the living room. A young man in a black unitard stood alertly near the sofa. Raven could sense the slow burning worry that the man didn't show. Raven exchanged a glance with Cyborg. The Titans, minus Robin, approached the man, ready to attack. The man turned, displaying a large, blue 'V' that came to a point just below his breastbone and traced itself across his shoulders and down his arms. His mask, so much like their absentee leader's, hid his eyes, but Raven could feel them piercing her.

"Where is Robin?," he demanded.

"Why should we tell you?," Cyborg asked defensively. The man flicked his eyes to Cyborg, studying their interim leader.

"You have no idea where he is, do you?" The intruder inquired evenly, but Raven sensed his well hidden anger. He walked calmly down the hall. Raven watched in fascination as the man invited himself into Robin's room. He observed the room before walking to the computer and fiddling with the keys and mouse. The man seemed somewhat lost in his own mind as he mumbled to himself whilst typing on his glove, which was plugged into the computer.

Finally, he stood and tapped a finger to his ear and began to speak in a jargon that had the Titan's, Starfire worst of all, confused.

"Who are you? Declare your name so I may know who I am fighting!" Starfire shouted powering up her starbolts. The man looked up from his glove.

"Who am I?," he asked bemusedly, " I'm Nightwing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you need Robin?" Raven demanded. Nightwing grimaced.

"I don't have time for this." Nightwing said pushing past Starfire. Cyborg powered up his sonic blaster.

"Then make time." Cyborg said dangerously, blocking Nightwing's path.

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. He really _didn't_ have time for this. If the Titans didn't know where Robin was, Nightwing was running out of leads fast.

"Look. The TLDR of it is that Robin's missing and I need to find him." Nightwing responded edgily.

"Robin disappears all the time. Why are you so sure that he's missing?" Cyborg snapped.

"I. Don't. Have. Time. For. This." Nightwing growled, suddenly charging Cyborg.

Nightwing performed a front walkover on Cyborg's shoulders and dashed out the door. With a few keystrokes on his glove-computer and without breaking stride, Nightwing cut power to the lights and vanished, leaving a tower of confused teen heroes in his wake.

* * *

In another part of town, Red X paced a rooftop, awaiting the arrival of his informant.

Suddenly, Red X froze stone still. Then the thief chuckled to himself.

"You're late." He spoke into the night. A shadow seemingly melted from the wall.

"I ran into some trouble." The silhouette responded. Red X made a noise of discontent.

"Titan Trouble?" He asked, turning to face the figure. The shadow shrugged.

"Of a sort. They don't know where Robin is." Red X seemed interested, so his companion continued, "In addition to losing their leader, they had a visitor earlier tonight: our little bluebird.

"Did he get anything?" Red X asked, surveying the cityscape once more.

"Only what I told you, but he has the case files from Robin's computer. If you ask me, it's only a matter of time before they figure it out." Red X tossed a murderous glare at his associate.

"I didn't ask you. Find Robin before anyone else can; That's an order." Red X snarled. The figure melted back into the shadow of the wall with an affirmative.

"Just you wait, my little birdy. I'll find you. And I'll make them all pay for what they've done." Red X vowed. Under his mask, a malevolent grin grew on Red X's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing did a flip through the air, firing his grapple gun at the apex of his jump. The line latched onto a nearby skyscraper and recoiled, flinging the vigilante skyward. Nightwing turned his momentum into a triple mid-air somersault to land on top of a Wayne Enterprises building.

"Only a triple? I've seen better. But, clearly your time away hasn't dulled your skills, 'Wing." A woman's voice critiqued. Nightwing turned. Perched upon the top of the 'A' in 'Wayne', sat a familiar black and red costume.

"It's good to see you, Kate." Nightwing said with a small smile.

"What happened to that rule about names while in costume, _Drake_?" The woman, Kate, replied.

"I'm sorry, would you prefer _Batwoman_?" Nightwing said with a foxy grin. Batwoman flipped off the sign, landing just in front of Nightwing.

"Since the Titans were a bust, what now?" She asked challengingly.

"The trip wasn't a complete waste; They implied that Robin leaves a lot. We, of course, know that those trips are when he returns home to Gotham- "Nightwing began.

"However, the Titans thought that nothing was wrong- "Batwoman continued.

"-that this was one of those times- "Nightwing picked back up.

"-and there were no signs of a struggle- "Batwoman added.

"Which, taken together, one can only come to the conclusion-" Nightwing said quickly.

"Robin left on his own." Both vigilantes finished. Batwoman tugged on a strand of her red hair.

"Which begs the question, where did he go?" Nightwing said, running a hand down his face, "Tch. We're just going in circles!"

"Maybe not. If he left willingly, could he have left with someone else, willingly?" Batwoman asked thoughtfully.

"Like who?" Nightwing asked, already running a list through his holo-glove's computer.

"Do you think…" Nightwing began, "No, he's left her twice already."

"Who? I didn't think Robin had a girlfriend." Batwoman said eagerly.

"Not girlfriend. His mother." Nightwing corrected.

"Ah. Either way it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Batwoman said moving to edge of the roof.

"I'll tell the boss about our suspicions, 'kay?" Batwoman called as she leapt from the building. Nightwing rolled his eyes and followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus points to whoever shouts out Robin's identity.**

* * *

Starfire froze. ' _Robin's mother was in trouble?'_ She couldn't fault him for leaving. _'But, why was Nightwing so worried? They must know each other. Robin grows up to become Nightwing.'_ Frustrated, Starfire returned to Titans Tower.

Cyborg typing furiously at the computer, greeted her.

"Friends, I have heard a most puzzling exchange between the 'Nightwing' that broke into our tower and a woman he called both 'Kate' and 'Batwoman'." Instantly all eyes were on the Tamaranian.

"I've got confirmation that 'Nightwing' really is Nightwing. And he's Robin's older brother." Cyborg said.

"So, if this Nightwing, dude is Robin's brother and he says Robin is missing, why hasn't Batman shown up?" Beast Boy asked. No one had an answer.

"This conversation you heard, Star. What happened? Tell us everything you remember." Cyborg coached.

"Nightwing greeted the woman, calling her 'Kate'. She referred to him as 'Drake'. Then he asked if she preferred 'Batwoman'. He told her that we did not know where Robin was. They spoke quickly, and they finished each other's sentences. They concluded that Robin left on his own."

"Which we already knew!" Beast Boy called. Raven shushed him.

"Nightwing said that Robin may have left with his mother." Starfire added.

"Why would that be a problem? It's his mom." Beast Boy said.

"Maybe his parents don't like each other." Raven said. Starfire frowned.

"Are not the 'married couples' in the 'love'?"

"They might not be married. I mean, can you picture Batman as a family man?" Cyborg said.

"That's beside the point," Raven said shortly, "The most likely place for Robin to be is with his mother. So, who is Robin's mother?"

"Catwoman?" Beast Boy suggested, "Wonder Woman? Superman?"

"Use your head, BB" Cyborg said, "Superman and Wonder Woman are both in the Justice League. And Catwoman lives in Gotham. Any way you slice it, none of them can be Robin's mother, or else Batman would have already found him.

"What if… What if Robin's mother is a villain?" Raven suggested.


End file.
